


The Birth of the Abomination

by KayleMain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleMain/pseuds/KayleMain
Summary: A story of romance, intrigue, the supernatural, friendship, and awakening.
Kudos: 1





	The Birth of the Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to capture all the characters essence in todays chapter. I plan to update every Friday but no guarantees. Enjoy!!

It groaned, the culmination of a thousands years effort reaping the fruit of their labor. With it came the birth of an imagination, a beauty in its own right. It shook and it swayed, it rocked and it rolled, it cried out to the heavens, it bloomed and it praised the soil. It was serene, it was violent, it was breathtaking, it was terrifying, it was bright, and it was dark. It was the birth of the abomination.

* * *

Kovid was sleeping when it came to him. It was a dark, solemn night. The day before it had been even more foreboding. With every step that Kovid had taken towards school the sky had darkened. The water-heavy, ugly clouds and the cold, fast wind spoke to him; they warned:

> "aaaaaaoooooooooh aaaaaaaoooooh The dawn is coming. The start is there where you fear the most. You are don't know it. Hah! It is too late. It has arrived. aaaaaooooh aaaaaaoooooh"

He had promptly ran home. He didn't like the rain.

* * *

It came to Ariana as she furiously typed and misspelled words in VC Chat. Her day had been much better than Kovid's. The computer had called to her since the start of the day. The siren-like voices of the goth Pinterest pages and the white RGB keyboard had warned her earlier in the day:

> "*Click Click* It is not too late to find yourself. Happiness will come only through pain. To know suffering is to know great joy. *Click Click*" 

She ignored the voices. She needed to show her DM's in the most excruciatingly slow way possible. 

* * *

Daniel had no idea when or how it came to him. His day had been abnormally normal. His life was one of routine and discipline and the breaking of routine and discipline. Every day brought new fun things. Yet today had been boring. His classes were unusually long. His conversations unusually dry. His sleep unusually uninterrupted. His morning unusually bright. His night unusually dark. Yet it felt normal. Why when the warning echoed through his head while he was eating, it had appeared normal. 

> "*Tik Tok Tik Tok* Time is running out. The darkness shan't come if u don't need it. The light shan't come if u don't want it. *Tik Tok Tik Tok*"

Daniel didn't hear them. His normal day had moved along, but his heart hadn't. 

* * *

Jason was playing rocket league when it came. His day had been fun if not for the slew of work heaped on him. His self confidence at an all time low he had been lamenting the realities of life when he realized how futile it was. What was written in his destiny was not in his control. Yet he had to try. If he payed attention in Chem, if he worked hard, maybe, just maybe he could live up to his parents expectations. His mind was fuzzing with entropy and quadratics when the words rearranged themselves:

> *Work Work Work Work Work what is the reward? Work Work Work the reward is the beginning of the end! Work Work Work the work will never end but will you?*

It was too late. Jason gave up and got on Rocket League. 

* * *

Phoebe had been plotting a murder when it came. Her day had been hard yet easy. She had done everything she needed to, yet felt like something was missing. Shouting at boys and sadistically threatening to break their hands was draining. As she moved to complete her English Essay she couldn't put her heart into it. As she was typing her hands moved on their own and wrote the truth:

> "Why worry about what will happen or what can happen. Nothing happens without doing; Nothing happens without trying; Nothing happens by being afraid."

She didn't read it. Kovid had said something cancel-worthy in Discord and she needed to go threaten to break his hands.

* * *

Yash was playing league when it arrived. His day had been much like Daniels. He had spent his day doing nothing but told himself that he had achieved something. Naruto and YouTube inhabited his mind. He couldn't work otherwise why did Kovid exist??? As he was watching Naruto he heard Naruto shout in his terrifying dubbed voice (I hate dubbed if you couldn't tell):

> "*Squeaky and Cringy Voice* FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT Don't be afraid. The future is coming but why worry. YOU WILL SUCCEED" 

He couldn't watch anymore. His math teacher had called on him.

* * *

Jai was asking Kovid for help on a redundant math question which he should've known how to do when it came. His day had been spicy. Talking to Nav always gave one a new outlook on life. When Nav started rambling seemingly crazy things he didn't know how to react.

> "HOHOHO Enjoy life and let loose. What are you so prude for. Why waste away at such a young age"

Jai couldn't respond. Sam had joined the VC and Nav needed to talk to him.

* * *

Nav and Sam were together in the same VC when it came to both of them. They're day had been special because they spent it together. They both may deny it, but the truth was that their love went far deeper than it appeared. Both of them claimed to like someone else yet they couldn't deny they had a special relationship. When Phoebe and Lily started preaching to them, it was felt deeper than they let on.

> "Stop Lying to yourself. Embrace the love. What is there to be afraid of."

Nav and Sam didn't take time to process the words. They needed to get on COD Mobile.

* * *

Dom and Brian were in a VC spamming shitposts and sus memes in General Chat when it came. They're days could not have been much more connected. They were always there for one another. Neither could spend long in a VC without another. When the mods started harassing them for shitposting they couldn't care less.

> "STOP STOP STOP STOP turn back or you will be hurt."

Dom and Brian didn't care. They were laughing at Shrek inside of a Anime Girl. (Its appropriate I swear.)

* * *

Eddie was chilling in VC while being deafened. His day had been boring. With nothing to say his day had proceeded to be unusually sparse. Nothing of note had happened. His friends had warned him earlier:

> "*Psst Psst Psst* Speak more freely. There is nothing to hold you back. *Psst Psst Psst*"

He didn't care. He was too cool for these losers.

* * *

Lily was busy making another batch of failed brownies when it came to her. Her day had been interesting. A usual day until she started writing a fanfic of Sam and Nav being together, her day had taken a turn for the better. When Nav and Sam had shouted at her for being weird she didn't let them worry her.

> "AARGH stop being weird. There are better things in life to do than to annoy us."

She didn't care about them. Her brownies were missing Baking Soda but she didn't care either.

* * *

What had come? Why the most horrifical abomination. A simple ruby which showed what was possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> The thing that *came* and the warnings are different. I just wanted to make that clear. Otherwise feel free to comment and let me know if I can do anything better. My grammar was probably off in multiple places Lmao. This is my first fanfic and I'm still trying to learn as much as I can. Oh and if your reading this and you don't know me personally then some of these references wont make sense. I modeled the characters after my friends. Also the relationships between the characters will be established at a later point.


End file.
